Love is all around
by DiLa
Summary: Hogwarts is over.Harry and Hermione are good friends and hang out together.What happens when Hermione's colleague falls for Harry and Hermione feels uncomfortable with it?Things are out of hand.Mixed emotions and regrets..


Hermione was walking down the street with a hot coffee in her hand.She was late for work but who cared?Gwen could manage to convince people that she had to meet a client early in the morning.

She was content with her life.Being a beautiful independent woman was sure a little stressing but she enjoyed it.She had friends who cared for her,a family who was always there for her and a job which she admired and which she was extremely good at.It's not like she wanted to be single but she would meet the right person sometime.

"Hello Miss Granger!Mr.Potter called you just 10 minutes ago and here is your mail.I'll bring the newspaper with your tea in a few minutes." Said Hermione's secretary Mrs.Mollow.Unlike most of the secretaries in the company,Mrs.Mollow was nice and smart.Without her,Hermione wouldn't have made it this far.

"Thank you Mary.I'll call Harry back soon.Do I have any appointments today?" said Hermione.

"No Miss Granger.You're free to do what you want." Mrs.Mollow replied with a smile.

"Thanks again!See you later!" she replied hurrying in her room.

Harry wasn't the kind of person who would wake up early and call Hermione just to ask her how she was doing.'There must be something wrong' she thought.Quidditch players were always like that.A bit spoiled but they were extremely good friends.

-What are you doing up this early?

-Good morning to you too!Well,I just wanted to ask if you were _ok_?

"Harry,we went out for dinner yesterday,remember?I haven't changed since yesterday,thank god!Spit it out.What do you want?" replied Hermione laughing.

-Why do you always get me?!Argh,I hate it.Anyway,I'm coming to visit you today.Your secretary said that you were free today afternoon.So I made some plans.We're meeting Dan and his girlfriend.Remember Dan,the guy in my team?

-Well,I remember a guy who runs from one girl to another.Are you talking about that one?

-Very funny!No,it's not him.Brown eyes,spiky black hair?

-Oh,that one.Yes,I remember him.He was the nicest guy in the team.Why do we have to go out with them anyway?

-Because I want us to.I'll come over in the afternoon.We can drink some coffee somewhere and then head for the restaurant.Is it ok with you?

-Yeah it's totally fine with me.Hope my outfit is appropriate for the evening.

-Don't worry.It'll be fine.Ok then see ya..bye

Hermione swiveled her chair back around and got up to see what Gwen was doing.Ususally Gwen welcomed her in the elevator and told Hermione about one of her dates whom she had met in the club just a week ago.

Gwen was outgoing but not easygoing.That's why,she always ended up breaking up with her boyfriends.Afterwards,she ran straight to Hermione for comfort.Hermione always told her that she should wait for the right person to come along.See how good she is at being a thoughtful friend?

Hermione found her way through the corridors and finally reached Gwen's room.To her surprise,the boss was making a speech which seemed to be rather boring.Actually,you could understand it clearly if you looked at Gwen's face.

Suddenly,Gwen realized that Hermione was standing in front of the door.The boss also seemed to be aware of her presence because he had gestured angrily.

Hermione entered the room glaring at Gwen who seemed to look amused by the outcome.

"Hermione!You are late!What were you _thinking_?I don't think that you are taking your job seriously!Do you know how much work we have to do?How can you be so ruthless?" said the arrogant boss.It wasn't like he was liked by the workers.With our without his wig,it didn't matter.He always looked like and old fat idiot.

"Oh no,Mr. Miles.I had an appointment with a very important client,in the morning.You know businessmen are very busy these days.We couldn't arrange a meeting for the evening and it was urgent.I had to.I am very sorry that I didn't let you know." she said with a soft voice.Even though the boss was strict,he was a understanding person.

Hermione considered not being late again for work until the boss went away for two weeks.But she couldn't help it.It felt so good to watch the sunrise with her coffee in her hand.Damn it.

After the threesome meeting was over,the boss had left the room leaving the two of them alone.

"Thanks for saving my ass!" said Hermione annoyingly.

"Well,he didn't let me talk!He started complaining the moment he entered the room!Amazing for how long he can complain about things.I admire his energy." replied Gwen as she stood up to leave the room. "I need some on"

They walked along the long corridors and finally reached the café.The café was like a meeting point.Every single worker visited that place at least a couple of times in a day.

They greeted some colleagues and took up their coffee cups.They found a free table in the middle and sat down.

-What are you doing today?

-Harry called in the morning.He wants us to meet some Dan boy and his girlfriend and have dinner.

-Hmm sounds fun.You know,I've only seen this Harry person in the newspapers and all but I haven't met him.You talk about him a lot.You have to introduce me to him.

-Why shouldn't I?I thought you had met him.Didn't you guys talk on Mona's party?

-Yeah but just a little.

-I feel like you're up to something.You don't sound like you have friendly intentions.

-Well..

-What?

-I thought that if he likes me and if I like him...maybe we could..I mean you could..

-Match you with him?

-Yeah.No.Yeah..

At first Hermione thought that it would be weird to see them together.Harry would spend all of his time with her and he wouldn't call Hermione anymore but then she thought that she was being selfish.She wasn't big on the idea of matching them but she wanted Gwen to be happy and maybe Harry was the right person who Gwen was waiting for.

While Hermione was considering deeply,Gwen was looking at her with her eyes narrowed.

-So,what do you think?Would we make a cute couple?

"Sure." was the only thing that Hermione could say.She didn't have the heart to say something else.She felt bemused.What was going on?What was wrong with her?What was the meaning of all this indefiniteness? 'Pull yourself together Hermione!!' she said to herself.

-Hermione,you okey?You look..anxious.Is something wrong?

"No,nothing.I just remembered that I forgot to do something." she said while getting up.

"Hey!What about me?" shouted Gwen after her back.

"I'll think of something" said Hermione with her voice fading.

She entered her room and sat down.Mrs. Mollow had seen her and was a bit worried.Hermione was a person who barely lost her temper.

"Are you okay Miss Granger?Do you want me to bring you some water?" she asked curiously.

"No,Mary.I'm you just leave me alone for a while please?" asked Hermione politely.The last thing she wanted was to hurt someone's feelings because of her own foolishness.

"Of course,Miss Granger.As you want." she said and closed the door behind her.

'Stop being selfish Hermione!Stop being so selfish!Just call Harry!' she commanded herself.

-Hello?

-Hello Harry.I just wanted to tell you that Gwen will come along with us tonight.Is that a problem?

-No,of course not.It's not a problem for me as long as you're ok with it.

-Yeah.Ok then.See ya..

-Wait..Is something wrong?

-No,nothing.

She quickly hung up the phone and rested her head on her hands hoping these feelings would just vanish.

* * *

what do you think of it?please review.. 


End file.
